deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Eggman VS Wily
Eggman VS Wily is the nineteenth episode of Death Battle. Sonic the Hedgehog antagonist Dr. Eggman was pitted against Mega Man villain Dr. Wily as their armies engaged in a full out war of the mad scientists. It features Caden Redpearl as the voices of Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic with Mykle Hunter in communications. Description Screwattack & Youtube Episode 19 - Sonic the Hedgehog VS Mega Man! The greatest mad geniuses of mechanized villainy command their vast armies of robotic warriors in an all-out war! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Boomstick: It's no secret that scientists are, well, crazy as hell. But these two take it way too far! Wiz: Dr. Ivo Robotnik, aka the Eggman... Boomstick: ...and Dr. Albert Wily, aka Einstein without rogaine. Wiz: In this scenario, both Doctors will be leading their mechanized armies to see who is the deadliest robot commander. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Dr. Eggman (*Cues: Dr Eggman's Theme - Sonic SatAM*) Wiz: Dr. Eggman is the obese, yet strangely athletic, evil mastermind responsible for terrorizing the world of Sonic the Hedgehog, in his quest to rule a global empire. His engineering mastery has led to a massive army of unique robot warriors using the strangest fuel source, kidnapped animals. Boomstick: He's PETA's worst nightmare! Wiz: His army is based around speed and defense, including Moto Bugs, Caterkillers, Buzz Bombers, Egg Pawns and SWATbots. Boomstick: But Eggman's got way more than that! His Egg Fleet is a huge armada of Battleships, led by the Massive Egg Carrier, which supports a huge front mounted laser cannon. (*Cues: Sonic 3 and Kunckles - Robonik Orchestral remix*) Wiz: The Eggman army is spearheaded by his deadliest robot warriors, the Badniks. The EggRobo is a smartbot crafted in Eggman's own image and designed to carry out tasks Eggman himself would normally do. Boomstick: What's this guy's deal with eggs? Wiz: On its own, Silver Sonic appears slow and bulky but it is powered by a Chaos Emerald, making it a much faster and more practical machine. Boomstick: Then he made another robo-hog, Mecha Sonic, who focuses on firepower over speed! Wiz: Mecha Sonic can even absorb Chaos energy to attain a short lived Super Form. Boomstick: But Eggman wanted more than just Sonic bots. Mecha Knuckles can glide and vomit giant rockets... Wiz: And E-101 Beta remains one of Eggman's most versatile machines. Boomstick: He's a flying robot with Super Speed, teleportation and a reflector shield! He shoots homing missiles and Kamehamehas and has one of my favorite defensive abilities ever, the backhand! Wiz: The Shadow Androids are fast and durable and typically fight in groups of three. However, their design is so complex, they sometimes glitch in close combat. And speaking of glitches, despite being an absolute genius, Dr. Eggman appears to suffer from a peculiar personality disorder that sent him through several different "phases". Boomstick: Let's just hope that Scratch and Grounder phase doesn't show up today. Wiz: But none of Eggman's creations have ever been as deadly or as successful as his ultimate killing machine... Boomstick: Hyper Metal Sonic ! (*Cues: Final Boss Theme - Sonic CD*) Wiz: Metal Sonic was specifically designed to be better than Sonic the Hedgehog in every way and was a complete success. Metal can move much faster than Sonic, easily reaching near mach 5 speeds. Metal's abilities include Sonic's spindash and homing attack, along with the impenetrable Black Shield. Boomstick: He's also got a chest laser, rocket powered flight and the Maximum overdrive attack, where he overloads his circuits to create a glowy energy field that'll burn through pretty much anything! (*Cues: Sonic 3 - Final Boss Orchestral Remix*) Wiz: And that's not all. Somehow, Eggman managed to make Metal Sonic an ever evolving force. Metal has the uncanny ability to scan and copy data from others, flawlessly replicating their abilities. Boomstick: Damn, Eggman sure stepped up his game! Wiz: Obtaining enough power can transform Metal into a number of more impressive forms, all of which increase his abilities immeasurably. Boomstick: The only downside to giving Metal Sonic a super brain is Eggman sometimes has trouble keeping him in line. Wiz: But even with his metallic minions waging his war, Dr. Eggman is perfectly willing to step into the battlefield himself. He pilots the Eggmobile, a fast single man pod with twin mounted Machine Guns. The Eggmobile's most vital function, however, is its universal compatibility to operate almost all of Eggman's machines. Boomstick: Like the humungous Death Egg Robot with its spiked rocket arms and lasers! Wiz: Eggman is vicious and clever. He's an expert at playing his opponents right into his hands. At the same time, though, he can be overly obsessive to the point of overlooking some important factors in an effort to concentrate on a single goal. But while this can be a perilous game for Eggman, it also makes him dangerously unpredictable. Eggman: A nice dream. But dreams are meant to be... He uses his rocket boots to fly out of the hole as Antoine runs in fear. Eggman: ...BROKEN! Dr. Wily (*Cues: Mega Man 9 - Arranged Soundtrack - Castle of Evil*) Wiz: After being continuously out-shined by his insensitive colleague, Dr. Light, Dr. Albert W. Wily turned to a life of crime in an attempt to achieve fame and power. Boomstick: How did he plan to get so famous, you ask? By taking over the world! Wiz: Whether through his own engineering or impressive hacking, over the years, Wily developed a large, diverse robot army built on the ideals of both solid defense and ranged firepower. Mets, Sniper Joes and Bladers make up the bulk... Boomstick: With Hotheads and Elephants, oh my! Wiz: Wily is a mastermind in more than just hardware. His Roboenza virus is a deadly disease for robots, making them unstable and violent with no regard for human life. Boomstick: But Wily's weirdest bot is definitely the Yellow Devil, a giant pulsating yellow blob thing that pulls itself apart and uses its own body as a weapon. (*Cues: Guts Man Theme (Techno Remix)*) Wiz: Wily's army is led by his Robot Masters. Guts Man was a civil engineering machine remade as a powerhouse who can lift over two tons. Boomstick: Metal Man was made specifically for killing things. You can tell 'cause he's got evil red eyes! Wiz: He wields ceramic titanium Metal Blades, one of the deadliest weapons in video game history, and is made of lightweight material, making him quick-footed. Boomstick: Slash Man is fast and agile and wields the Slash Claw, a portable alien blade that's designed to destroy asteroids! (''pause) ''OK. Wiz: Magnet Man is a tactical fighter who uses homing Magnet Missiles and the Magnet shield to outmaneuver enemies. And then there's Sheep Man. Originally designed to actually herd sheep, he was reprogrammed by Wily to turn into clouds, get bored easily and fall apart when hit by rubber baseballs. Boomstick: What the fu-''' Wiz: Napalm Man is a walking weapon. '''Boomstick: And a robot Master after my own heart. He likes blowing shit up so much, that he built his own weapons museum, and then blew it up! Wiz: Pharaoh Man possesses a large arsenal of mysterious powers including fireballs, energy waves, teleportation, a magic shield and levitation. Boomstick: And he's also known for being a little punch-happy! Wiz: But Dr. Wily's Ultimate Robot Master is none other than Bass, (*Cues: Megaman 7 - Bass Theme (Remix)*) Wiz: a direct Imitation of his Nemesis, Mega Man. Boomstick: He even has a robo-dog helper called Treble. Wiz: Bass is powered by Bassnium, an extremely potent and unique energy source. Boomstick: Bassnium? You just made that up. Wiz: I wish I did. Boomstick: Well, he wields the Bass Buster, an arm cannon that has both rapid fire and Charge shot settings. Wiz: He is programmed to be able to copy any action he has seen. If he gets a hold of another's weapon, he can use it to the same effectiveness as the original owner. Boomstick: He can also fuse with Treble using the Super adapter creating... Super Bass! Wiz: Bass is extremely powerful but fairly brash and arrogant. He seeks to prove he is the strongest robot warrior there is and will even disobey Dr. Wily's orders if he thinks they impede his goal. Though he will not kill his creator, he has occasionally attacked him. (*Cues: Wily Machine (Arranged) - Mega Man 9*) Boomstick: That's when Wily busts out his personal fighting vehicle! Wiz: The Wily Machine has gone through several variations... Boomstick: ...Even a dinosaur! Wiz: Though Wily's favorite appears to be machine #8. Boomstick: Good old 8 can fly, launch missiles and has a triple barrel laser cannon and a Boomerang Buzzsaw. Wiz: It also houses Wily's personal transportation, the Wily Capsule. Boomstick: Which makes the worst sound you've ever heard in your life! (cue Wily Capsule sound) Boomstick: Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! (groan) Wiz: Wily designs and commands his robots with long term strategy in mind and, as a result, often keeps his team as flexible as possible, though this means each robot has specific exploitable weaknesses. As a unit, Wily's team is prepared for anything. Dr. Wily: I will create Chaos, destroy everything, and the best part, ooh, the very best part is... He prepares to activate his laser. Dr. Wily: ...I have finally gotten the best of Dr. Light! *laughs maniacally* Death Battle (*Cues: Sonic 3 - Final Boss Orchestral Remix*) The armies of Both Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily confront each other, with Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily leading in their Eggmobile and Wily UFO respectively. FIGHT! (*Cues: Last Battle - Hard Destruction Mix*) Eggman: Attack!!! For the Eggman Empire! Wily: Fool! My firepower is superior! Attack! Three Buzz Bombers fire at four Mets but thanks to their protective hard hats, the Mets are protected and destroy the Buzz Bombers. Three Moto Bugs charge at a Paozo, but get bowled over by a ball thrown by the Paozo. Two Sniper Joes jump over the Paozo and begin to destroy a group of Egg Pawns until only two of them are left standing. Three SWATbots appear to aid the Egg Pawns but they cannot get through the Sniper Joes' sheilds. Instead, the Sniper Joes return fire and destroy the Egg Pawns and SWATbots. Wily: Haha! Your minions are outmatched! Eggman: No matter. Get a load of this! E-101 Beta appears. Beta: Target confirmed. (*Cues: Crazy Robo ...Boss: E-101R - Sonic Adventure*) Beta flies over Wily's ground forces and destroys most of them with his lasers. He then backhands some Slicers into each other and swats the last one into the Camera. Four Mets are destroyed by a bomb dropped by the EggRobo. A trio of Shadow Androids dash past a duo of Hotheads, who begin lobbing lava rocks at them. Silver Sonic and Mecha Sonic show up and use their spindash moves to destroy the Hotheads. (*Cues: We're the Robots - Mega Man 9*) Wily: Robot Masters! Go!!! Napalm Man, Metal Man, Slash Man, Guts Man and Pharaoh Man appear and begin to destroy Eggman's forces. Metal Man and Slash Man team up and fight back-to-back to destroy an Egg Pawn, three Buzzbombers, a Caterkiller and a Moto Bug. Magnet Man uses his powers to pull in Beta and the EggRobo before destroying them with his Magnet missiles. Mecha Sonic battles Pharaoh Man but Pharoah Man's teleportation skills and Eye Shield successfully defend against him. Pharaoh Man then destroys Mecha Sonic with a yellow blast. Guts Man destroys Mecha Knuckles by throwing a Moto Bug at him. Meanwhile, Napalm Man is chasing Silver Sonic whilst firing Missiles at him, but is hit by a blast which was fired by Metal Sonic, who is using his Black Shield. (*Cues: Sonic 3 - Final Boss Remake Orchestrated / Rock*) After deactivating his shield, Metal Sonic scans Napalm Man, claiming his abilities, then destroys Napalm Man's body, before flying over Sheep Man, (*Cues: Dr. Eggman's Theme - Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog*) who is surrounded from both sides by Scratch and Grounder. Scratch: Ba ha ha ha! Both Scratch and Grounder collide with Sheep Man, forming a dust cloud. Scratch: Watch out! I got him! Grounder: No, I got him! As the dust clears, Sheep Man is missing. Grounder: I thought you had him! Scratch: I thought YOU had him! Sheep Man attacks the pair using lightning which knocks their heads off. As he descends to the floor, Grounder's head lands on Scratch's body and Scratch's head lands on Grounder's body. Suddenly, Silver Sonic destroys Scratch, Grounder and Sheep Man. (*Cues: Stardust Speedway (Bad Future) - Sonic CD*) Silver Sonic then got destroyed by Bass, dropping the Green Chaos Emerald. Treble also stands at Bass' side. (*Cues: Magician's theme - The House of the Dead*) Bass: Oh yeah. I'm a badass. Wily: About time you showed up, Bass! The two of them notice the Chaos Emerald lying on the ground. Wily: Wait. What's that Green thing? Metal Sonic takes the Chaos Emerald and begins to transform into Neo Metal Sonic. Wily: Well... Good luck, Bass! Wily proceeds to fly off. Bass: Finally! A worthy challenge! Several yellow blobs fly past Bass in Metal Sonic's direction. Bass: ?!? The blobs fly past Metal Sonic, who is still transforming, and form into the Yellow Devil. After Metal Sonic completes his transformation, the Yellow Devil entraps him with his hand. Eggman then flies in with the wrecking ball attached to the Eggmobile and attacks the Yellow Devil. Eggman: No! Get back, blob thing! Bass jumps over and shoots the chain supporting the wrecking ball. Eggman flies away as a Shadow Android attacks Bass with a homing attack, but Bass retaliates by shooting it while it is in the air. Eggman: This is a disaster. Call in the Egg Fleet! Wily: Not so fast, Fatso! (*Cues: Boss Battle: Death Egg Robot - Sonic Generations*) Wily is inside his Wily Machine 8. Eggman laughs as he lowers his Eggmobile into his Death Egg Robot, then closes the top of it. The Wily Machine fires 5 blasts at the Death Egg Robo, who hits the Wily Machine with its spiked fists, only for it to fire two missiles at it. Meanwhile, Neo Metal Sonic escapes the Yellow Devil's clutches and takes out Guts Man and Slash Man. The Yellow Devil is knocked back by Metal Sonic then destroyed by two bombs. Bass runs in. Bass: Dr. Wily! Look out! Metal Sonic attacks the Wily Machine until it explodes. Wily flies out and lands in front of the Death Egg Robo. Wily: Wait! I admit defeat! Please spare me! The Death Egg Robot steps on Wily. Eggman: Ho ho ho! Sucker!!! The Death Egg Robot steps backward and sees that it is a fake Wily. Eggman: What? It's a Dummy! Wily: Look who's talking. (*Cues: Wily Machine Remix - Mega Man 9*) Eggman turns his robot around and sees Wily Machine 9. Treble walks forward, only to get knocked backwards by Metal Sonic and into Bass. Metal Man throws four Saw Blades at Metal Sonic, who uses his Black Shield to absorb them and send three of them to destroy Metal Man. Bass tries to shoot Metal Sonic from behind but Metal Sonic teleports behind him and attacks him. Wily: Dumb robots! Why do I always have to do everything myself? Wily opens up his machine's mouth, which then launches a capsule of Roboenza at Metal Sonic, which shatters, unleashing a purple haze. Wily: Ha! That's Roboenza! Looks like I win! Eggman: Not yet! Behold the almighty Egg Fleet! Up above Eggman and Wily, the Egg Fleet is in the sky, which consists of Mako Shark minor ships, Sawfish Battleships and the Egg Carrier. Eggman: Now it's over! I've won! As Eggman laughs, the Roboenza virus begins to take its effect over Metal Sonic, whose eyes glow bright red. Metal Sonic: Kneel before your master! (*Cues: Born Again - Mega Man 9*) Metal Sonic proceeds to fliy upward towards the Egg Fleet and begins to absorb them, beginning to transform. Eggman: Metal!!! What are you doing?!? Bass: Oh no... Come on, Treble! Bass jumps into the air and uses the Super adapter to become Super Bass. As Metal Sonic's transformation nears its end, Bass shoots at him a few times, only to get blasted out of the sky by Metal Sonic's missiles. Metal Sonic completes his transformation into the Metal Overlord ''and destroys Bass with a laser, along with a Shadow Android, a Buzz Bomber and Pharaoh Man (Magnet Man is detabled being killed by some causes). He then goes on to destroy Dr. Eggman and his Death Egg Robot. Wily escapes Wily Machine 9 before it is destroyed by Metal Sonic. However, he is not quick enough to avoid Metal Sonic's onslaught of lasers and is eventually destroyed, then the screen goes White. '''K.O.!' Results (*Cues: Boss Battle: Perfect Chaos Pt. 2 "Perfect Chaos REVIVAL!" - Sonic Generations*) Boomstick: Well, that world's fucked. Our bad. Wiz:'' So... I suppose technically Wily won because he used the Roboenza, which ultimately meant the end for Eggman. '''Boomstick: But... then he died too... and that's technically Eggman's robot, soo...' Wiz: Then the winner is... uh... Boomstick: Metal Sonic? Wiz: Metal Sonic. Comparison Dr. Wily *Had Less Adaptable Troops *Ranged Infantry Trumped Eggman's Mixed One *Robot Masters Worked Better as a Team than Individually *Planned Ahead, and Planted a "Just in Case" Dummy Dr. Eggman *Limited Infantry Variety *Individually Varied Badniks *Badniks were not Designed to be a Team *Focus on Personal Victory Neglected Minion Control Trivia *Eggman and Wily are both incredibly intelligent, evil scientists who build robots to take over the world and have a heated rivalry with iconic video game protagonists, Sonic and Mega Man. *It is the first Death Battle episode to not be sponsored by any online ad, the other episodes were Ivy VS Orchid, Terminator VS RoboCop, Luigi VS Tails, Pokémon Battle Royale, Godzilla VS Gamera, Batman VS Captain America, Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon, Ryu VS Scorpion, and Ragna VS Sol Badguy. *It is the first and so far only Death Battle to be army themed, in which both combatants lead their armies to a fight. *This was the second episode to have a comparison between the two combatants after the battle, the first being Master Chief VS Doomguy, and the last 6 being Zelda VS Peach, Thor VS Raiden, Link VS Cloud, Batman VS Spiderman, Pikachu VS Blanka, and Wolverine VS Raiden. *This is the fourth Death Battle to have at least one combatant having an original Death Battle voice actor (this time being Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic), the first 3 were Vegeta VS Shadow, Mario VS Sonic, and Starscream VS Rainbow Dash; and the last 12 being Goku VS Superman, He-Man VS Lion-O, Terminator VS Robocop, Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Gaara VS Toph, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher, Goku VS Superman 2, Wolverine VS Raiden, and Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki. *It is the third episode that shows the death of both main combatants (the first two are Goomba VS Koopa & Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black), but is the first and so far only episode where someone else wins the death battle. * This was the last death battle animated by Ben Singer. * This was the second Death Battle with Caden Redpearl voicing a combatant, the first being Mario VS Sonic. * It is implied that one of Boomstick's favorite combatants, and favorite Robot Master, is Napalm Man, as he claims that Napalm Man is a "robot master after his own heart." * Interestingly, all of Dr. Wily and Bass' dialogue was done exclusively through text, while Eggman and Metal Sonic actually spoke. * It is also the first and so far only death battle where the winner was not one of the combatants being Metal Sonic rather than Eggman or Wily. * This is the the last death battle to have the 2D sprite animation in the background. All the future episodes have 3D sprite animation. * This is so far the only Death Battle to have the results/comparisons be somewhat informal as Wiz and Boomstick are stuttering and tripping over their own words. Indicating that, in-universe, they may not know for certain who will win at the start of a Death Battle and are simply very good at predicting, but they were not expecting the result of this battle. * Eggman and Wily would later team up in the Archie Comic series Sonic and Mega Man: World's Collide. Category:Fights animated by Ben Singer Category:Death battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Sponsorless Death Battles Category:Death Battles with comparisons Category:Fights with voice actors Category:'Villains' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Antagonists themed Death Battles.